A telomere is a region of repetitive DNA sequences at the end of a chromosome, which protects the end of the chromosome from deterioration or from fusion with neighbouring chromosomes. During cell division, enzymes that duplicate DNA cannot continue their duplication all the way to the end of chromosomes. If cells divided without telomeres, they would lose the ends of their chromosomes, and the necessary information they contain.
The telomeres are disposable buffers blocking the ends of the chromosomes, are consumed during cell division, and are replenished by an enzyme, telomerase reverse transcriptase. Human somatic cells without telomerase gradually lose telomeric sequences as a result of incomplete replication. As human telomeres shorten to a critical length, cells reach the limit of their replicative capacity and progress into a state called cell-senescence, or cell stasis. At this point, the cells no longer divide and are essentially nonfunctional. Therefore, the longer period of time that the cells can maintain a longer telomere, the more they can divide, serve as functional cells, and maintain functional organs throughout the body.
It has been reported that shortened telomeres and consequent inability to maintain normal tissue function may underlie most age-related disease. Telomerase has been repeatedly proposed as a uniquely effective intervention in age-related disease (Fossel, M. Telomerase and Human Disease, Nov. 23, 2009). On the other hand, it has also been reported that inhibition of tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF-a) with a receptor inhibitor significantly increases proliferative potential as well as telomerase activity (Effros R B., Exp Gerontol. 2011 February-March); and the delayed loss of CD28-T lymphocytes induced by inhibition of TNF-a coincided with the increased telomerase activity (Parish S T, et al, J Immunol. 2009 Apr. 1).
In addition, it is also known that homocysteine accelerates senescence and reduces proliferation of endothelial progenitor cells, leading to cellular dysfunction (Zhu J H. et al, J Mol Cell Cardiol. 2006 May; 40(5):648-52).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a dietary supplement composition that supports telomere maintenance and protection, to reduce age-related disorders.